Less Than Three
by The-Anime-Loving-Panda
Summary: Itachi's away on a mission. Melanie sends him a text. When he reads it the wrong way, what will happen? I suck at summaries. Just a short little drabble that I came up with. Hope you like it! R&R please!


Hey guys! This is just something that I have been thinking about for a while and it's been bugging me for like, 5 days now so I HAD to write..er..type it up. So yeah, here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto. _Only my OC (who is also me) Melanie.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

It was a very boring day to say the least.

Melanie was sitting in her room in the Akatsuki base, simply staring at her phone.

Itachi, her fiance/baby daddy, was out on a mission and she hadn't heard from him since he left, which had been three days ago. She sighed and flopped forward onto her stomach, instantly regretting it.

The baby was kicking, so Melanie had to get back up, holding her stomach as she did. "Sorry..." She whispered to her stomach, knowing that the baby could hear her. In return, the baby stopped kicking and Melanie flopped down again, this time on her back.

She picked her phone up from the ground, which had dropped when she was flopping, and went to messages and missed calls.

She sighed sadly when she saw that there were no missed calls or new messages. Why wasn't he calling or even sending a text message? Did something bad happen?

Melanie shuddered and quickly dismissed the thought of Itachi laying somewhere, battered and bloodied. But then again, he was a Uchiha. Things like that didn't happen to Uchiha's.

(Somewhere way beyond the Pearly Gates, the dead members of the Uchiha clan huffed.)

_No, of course not. _Melanie thought to herself. _He's a Uchiha. When was the last time he ever got hurt on a mission?_

And with that thought Melanie tipped her head back and laughed. Why? Because the thought itself was funny. He'd never gotten hurt before. He always came back from his missions in tip-top condition. He wasn't going to get hurt. Not at all.

Melanie sat up quickly and bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood.

_So then why am I still so jittery?! He'll be fine! _She thought to herself angrily.

But just to make sure, she decided that she would send him a text message herself. Just to make sure he's okay.

She went to her messages on her phone and clicked Itachi's name.

_I love you 3_

She wrote and then pressed send.

After she did that, she sighed. Surely he would get it and text her back, right? _  
_

She jumped when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened, to reveal none other than Georgia. Melanie smiled at her friend and patted a space on her bed for her to sit down on.

Georgia smiled back and sat crossed legged on the space Melanie had patted. "Hey Melanie. How's the baby?" She greeted.

"He's been active I'll tell you that. He keeps on kicking and kicking. It's driving me nuts." She answered. "Hopefully he'll stop when I go to bed, or else I'm not sleeping tonight."

Georgia laughed. "Yeah, hopefully. But anyway, how are _you_ doing? You know, without Itachi?"

Melanie bit down on her lip again. "Okay I guess. I'm worried as hell, that's for sure. I keep having this feeling that he's going to get hurt and that he's not going to come back."

"Don't worry." Georgia soothed. "He's a Uchiha, remember? He'll be fine. Plus, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori are with him too."

"That reminds me, how are you, Savannah and Skylar doing?" Melanie asked. "Are you as worried as me?"

"We might not be as worried as you, but we're worried. Pein keeps on telling us that they'll be fine. And each time he does I'm sitting on my bed staring at him and I'm like, 'What are you, a psychic?'" Georgia laughed.

Melanie laughed with her but then quieted down as she thought about something. "Why does Pein keep on telling you guys that they'll be fine, but he won't come in here and tell _me_?"

This time it was Georgia's turn to bite her lip. "Do you want me to go ask him? Or better yet, why don't I just go get all the girls, march down to his office, and scream in his face why he hasn't been telling you that?"

Melanie laughed quietly and shook her head. "I don't think it would make much of a difference. Even if he did, I still wouldn't stop worrying. He's no psychic."

"But you should try to relax a bit. You're getting stressed, and all this stress isn't good for the baby." Georgia replied.

Melanie sighed. "I'll try."

Georgia smiled. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, _my _baby is acting up again too."

Melanie laughed. "Isn't it a coincidence that all of us happened to get pregnant all at the same time?" She asked.

Georgia laughed with her. "It is, isn't it? But anyway, I really got to go. See you later."

"Later." Melanie said as Georgia left the room, closing the door as she did.

Melanie sighed and grabbed her phone. She clicked Itachi's name and looked at the text messages. But the only one she saw was the one that she had sent out only a few minutes ago.

She sighed and looked out of her window at the setting sun.

_I hope you're okay, Itachi. _And that was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he headed back to the make-shift camp that he, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were using.

It had been days, no, _weeks, _since he'd seen Melanie and he was getting very lonely.

Okay, yeah, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were good company, they really were, but he wanted someone to snuggle up to when he went to bed, and he was _NOT_ asking Kisame, Deidara or Sasori.

He sighed again as he approached the camp. As he neared his tent, Deidara suddenly burst out from it.

"Itachi, your phone was buzzing while you were gone. I think you got a text or something." He said as he gave Itachi his phone.

"Thanks." Itachi said and went into his tent. _Who could be texting me now? It's almost 9:00. _He thought as he went to his messages and clicked on it.

Instantly, his heart was filled with warmth as he read the text, which had been from Melanie.

_I love you. _It read.

Itachi was just about to reply back when the two little symbols after the 'I love you.'

He looked closer and realized that it was a less than sign and a three.

He stared harder at the screen.

I love you? Less than three?

Finally, after a few minutes of staring, he realized what it meant.

I love you less than three.

_Melanie loves me...less than three? _Itachi thought. _What did I do wrong?_

"You okay Itachi?" Kisame asked from the other side of the tent. Itachi jumped because he didn't even realize he was there.

"I..I'm fine. Why?" Itachi asked back.

"Because you keep on staring at the screen of your phone. Is something wrong?" Kisame asked back, concern clear in his voice.

"This mission is a piece of cake. Do you think I could go back while you, Deidara and Sasori take care of it?" Itachi asked suddenly.

To say that Kisame was shocked was an understatement. He was completely and utterly surprised. "Why? You've never left any of your mission before."

"I need to go back to the base to sort something out. So, do you think you three would be good to handle this by yourselves?" Itachi asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about but don't worry. I've already got what we need to bring back to Pein. We can leave right now if you want to." Sasori said from doorway of the tent.

"That would be great actually." Itachi said.

"Then hurry up and pack your bags. We're going home." Sasori said with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

It was about 5 in the morning when Melanie suddenly heard the door to her and Itachi's shared bedroom open and close softly. She groaned sleepily, silently cursing whoever woke her up, and turned her bedside lamp on to see who it was.

As soon as she saw who it was, she jumped on from the bed and tackled the person into a hug.

Itachi, having expected it, only flailed slightly before regaining his posture and hugging his fianceé back.

"I missed you Itachi." Melanie said when they pulled away.

"I missed you too Melanie." Itachi said.

"But what are you doing back so early? I thought you weren't coming back till Friday?" Melanie asked.

"Well actually, I came back because I had to ask you something." Itachi said.

Melanie smiled. "Go for it."

He pulled his and showed Melanie the text message that she had sent him. "What do you mean you love me less than three?"

Melanie studied the text message for two whole minutes before bursting out laughing. "I-Itachi, th-that's...a heart!" She said between laughs.

Itachi looked at his phone again and studied the two symbols harder before he finally got it. "Oh. Well in that case..." He typed a quick message and pressed send.

Two beeps were heard and Melanie went over to her dresser and grabbed her phone. She went to her messages and smiled when she saw the text.

_I love you too 3_

It read.

Melanie smiled again and walked over to Itachi. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too."

THE END

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

So how is it? Good? Bad? Just leave me a review telling me how it was. :) Personally I enjoyed it and it finally feels good to have this out of my had and in a story. But anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave me a review telling me how you liked it. Bye!

~Melanie


End file.
